Un amour perdu
by Enely
Summary: Comment survivre a la perte d'un être cher quand on ne sent pas a sa place dans le monde où on est tombé ? Comment survivre quand votre seul repaire est parti ? Une histoire d'amour compliqué entre une humaine qui vient d'un autre monde et un elfe qui n'assument pas ses sentiments .
1. Chapter 1

Un amour perdu

_Bonjour a tous !Je vous souhaite la Bienvenue sur le premier chapitre de ma toute premier Fanfiction ! _

_Ce projet me trottait déjà dans la tête depuis maintenant quelques mois mais je n'avait pas le temps de la commencer à cause des cours,des devoirs, des examens..._

_Je me basse sur toute la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux en film._

_Les personnage,les décors, le monde sur lequel je me basse appartient a J.R.R Tolkien._

_Seul le personnage d'Enely est le fruit de mon imagination._

_Je vous demanderai donc d'être indulgents avec moi._

_Je n'est pas un talent exceptionnelle pour l'écriture et je le sais mais l'envi de publiée mon histoire a été plus forte._

_Tous les commentaire, bon ou mauvais, je les prendrais en compte pour m'améliorer !_

_Sur ce bonne lecture ! _

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**Elle courut encore et encore...Elle courut a s'en faire éclater les poumons,à ne plus en pouvoir, à en mourir.**_

_**Elle s'arrêta enfin. Elle étais a bout de souffle. Les larmes ne cessait de couler.**_

_**Elle avais mal, très mal...**_

_**Comment ? Comment cela était-il arriver ?**_

_**Il y a quelque jours encore, ils étaient heureux et amoureux et étaient prêt a recevoir le plus beau présent que la vie pouvait offrir..un enfant ! **_

_**Maintenant, elle étais seul, perdus, au bord de l'évanouissement et de la crise de nerf.**_

_**La nausée la pris violemment. Elle vomit son chagrin, sa colère et sa douleur.**_

_**Elle ne voulais et ne pouvais vivre sans lui . Lui, qui était son repère, sa force dans ce monde froid et cruel.**_

_**Intérieurement,elle étais nus, morte.**_

_**Elle s'assied contre un arbre, mis une main protectrice et tremblante sur son ventre arrondis.**_

_**Elle devais se ressaisir,survivre et se relever pour cet enfant.**_

_**Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne verrait jamais leurs fils grandir, rire,faire les 400 coups. Qu'il ne serra plus là pour la réconforter,lui dire qu'elle étais belle, et a qu'elle point il l'aimait .**_

_**Elle ferma les yeux et se souvient de leurs rencontre,de leurs histoire, de leurs amour...**_

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Donc voilà un petit chapitre qui permet de savoir si je dois continuer ou pas, si c'est une bonne idée. Je serrai donc très contente de savoir votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais._

_Le deuxième chapitre est écrit et près a être publiée._

_Si cela vous intéresse merci de me le dire._

_Sur ce bonne journée ou bonne soirée !_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

_Chapitre 2 !_

_Je pense que je posterai 1 chapitre tous les deux trois jours mais cela dépendra de ma créativité du jour mais bon c'est bien la seul chose chez moi qui ne s'épuisera pas de sitôt :D_

_Sur ce BONNE LECTURE !_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**L'histoire commence 20 ans avant le premier opus du Seigneur des anneaux.**_

-Réfléchis,réfléchis...Bon mettons les choses au clair.

-P*****, comment je suis arrivé dans cette forêt de m**** !

-Calme toi ça va aller ! On va bien trouver un moyen de rentrer ! Non ?

-ON VA TOUS MOURIR !

**Ah, chers lecteurs ! J'avais peut-être omis de vous dire que j'ai...j'ai deux moi.**

**Oui oui vous avez bien lus, j'ai deux moi !**

**Déjà je vais me présenter parce que sinon sa fait un peu mal polis donc voilà !**

**Alors, je m'appelle Enely, j'ai 16 ans je suis ( a mon grand désarroi) plutôt petite pour mon age ( 1m 60. Matte la naine mec :D) Je suis plutôt dodu mais pas énorme non plus ( matte la baleine mec ! OK je vous jure c'est la dernière fois que je dis ca ! Promis juré ;) ) J'ai les yeux brun/doré, des cheveux mi-long châtain clair ( ou blond foncé. Je suis pas coiffeuse moi qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise !)J'ai un visage ovale, un nez normal , une bouche assez fine et peu marquée ( pas style Voldemort non plus. Faut pas abuser !) et puis je pense que sa suffit pour les présentation . Bon revenons a l'histoire...**

**Donc comme je disais précédemment , j'ai deux moi.**

**Un moi réfléchie,calme et posée et un autre moi rebelle,extravertie,têtu et culotté. Par contre je suis toujours timide . On change pas une équipe qui gagne ! **

-Déjà je suis dans une forêt.

-Quel perspicacité !

-Tu me laisse réfléchir oui. Bon...

**La jeune fille observait de ces grand yeux brun l'endroit où elle était.**

**Elle cherchait une trace de civilisation, un avion dans le ciel,un déchets sur le sol, des bruits de voiture,...**

**Dépité, les larmes aux yeux,elle s'assied sur une pierre non loin de là,posât sa tête entre ses mains et essayait de comprendre comment elle était arriver là.**

Je leva les yeux sur la foret. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment j'étais arriver là mais il fallait bien avouer que la foret étais splendide. Le ciel était bleu, le soleil brillait de mille feux,la foret était resplendissante.

Les arbres montaient haut vers les nuages,le soleil filtrait les feuilles des arbres. Et reflétait sur les sols des banderoles de dentelles. C'était beau, irréelle et féerique ! Faut bien avouer que quand on vient d'un monde où les foret servent de dépotoir voir une nature rester intacte c'est inimaginable.

J'interrompis ma contemplation d'un...rocher. Oui mais quand on se fait chier on essaye bien de trouver un truc à faire. D'autant plus que je ne pouvais pas marcher vus que ( encore une questions sans réponses) j'avais perdu mes converse fétiches. ( sniff ! )

-Je suis trop bête. Mon portable !

Je pris donc mon sac de cours en envoyant valser tous mes livres . Je n'ose même pas imaginé la tête que je devais faire. Une vrai folle, moi je vous le dit …

Enfin je trouva le St Graal...le portable !

Surement la meilleur invention des temps modernes.

-Fuck plus de réseau.

_J'entendis alors un bruit de corde puis quelque chose de froid sous ma gorge._

_Je suis dans le merde...Non ?_

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_Je tenais a vous remercier pour vos messages pleins de bon conseil ! _

_Désole mille fois pour les fautes d'orthographe. Juré je demanderai de l'aide :D_

_Bonne journée/soirée !_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

_Fin du chapitre 2 :_

___J'entendis alors un bruit de corde puis quelque chose de froid sous ma gorge._

___Je suis dans le merde...Non ?_

___XXXXXXXXXXXX_

___« Levez -vous »dit une voix grave_

_Je me levais avec difficulté. Mon corps tout entier tremblait de peur._

_Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait faire de moi. Me tuer ? Oui, surement._

_**-C'est bien ce que je disais... ON VA TOUS MOURIR.**_

_**-Tu va la fermer oui. **_

_**-On se rebelle a ce que je voit !**_

_L'homme me pris par les cheveux et me retourna violemment pour que nous soyons face à face._

_**-Miam...**_

_**-Chut s'il te plait .**_

_L'homme était beaucoup plus grand que moi , ses cheveux brun et lisse retombaient au dessus de ses épaules, il avait un beau visage et de magnifique yeux vert foncé._

_Je fus étonner par sa façon de s'habiller. On avait l'impression qu'il venait du Moyen-Age._

_Il dut lire la peur et la panique dans mes yeux car il me lâcha les cheveux et rangea son épée dans son fourreau._

_« Comment vous appelez vous ? »_

_**-Bon dieu que sa voit est sexy *-***_

_« E...Enely »répondis-je d'une voix tremblante._

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas Enely , nous ne vous feront aucun mal. Je m'appelle Aragorn fils d'Arathorn et voici Legolas du royaume Sylvestre »_

_**-Aragorn et Legolas... ca te dit rien ?**_

_**-C'est pas des personnages du seigneur des anneaux ?**_

_**-Putain on est dans un monde parallèle !**_

_**-Je rêve,je rêve**_

_**-C'est bon c'est pas la mort. T'emballe pas !**_

_**-Moi je m'emballe ? Tu te rend compte dans quel merde on c'est foutus. On est perdus, surement drogué avec deux malades mentaux qui se prennent pour des mecs qui existent pas alors excuse moi de paniquer.**_

_« Vous allez bien » me demanda le prénommé Legolas._

_« Euh...non » dis-je en m'écroulant par terre. Je sentais Aragorn et Legolas essayant de me faire revenir a la réalité mais je fus plongé dans le noir total._

_**-Bon on se réveille ou on va rester couché là a moisir comme une veille tranche de jambon périmée ?**_

_**-Tu sais on a reçu un sacré choc quand même. Je sais pas moi mais se réveiller dans un monde parallèle avec un futur roi et un elfe c'est un peu déboussolant non ?**_

_**-Je trouve pas . C'est plutôt sympa. Enfin je sais pas mais y a des milliers de gens qui tueraient pour vivre ce qu'on vit en ce moment.**_

_**-Si tu le dis...Tu sent ?**_

_**-P***** que j'ai faim !**_

_J'ouvris les yeux difficilement. L'odeur de la viande m'avais réveillé et vu que je n'avais pas mange depuis plusieurs heures, je commençais a avoir faim._

_**-Aie ma tête.**_

_**-Quel idée aussi de s'évanouir prés d'un rocher aussi . Ahhh des fois je me demande si on était pas blonde dans une vie antérieur.**_

_**-Sa me faisais sa aussi au début mais t'inquiète pas on s'habitue.**_

_Il faisait encore nuit, Legolas ne dormait pas encore et pas d'Aragorn dans les parages._

_Je pus enfin voir de plus près le dénommé Legolas._

_C'était un elfe. Je le voyais a ses oreilles pointus et son apparence surnaturel._

_Il était grand, fin mais je pouvais distinguer une musculature naissante._

_Ses cheveux étaient blonds, presque blanc, ses yeux bleus, ses traits fin. C'était une beauté comme je n'en n'avais encore jamais vu._

_Je remarqua alors que Legolas n'était pas seul. Il contemplait les étoiles avec un vieux monsieur avec une longue barbe grise, un chapeau pointu, un bâton et une robe grise._

_**-C'est...mais c'est Gandalf !**_

_**-Génial un magicien !**_

_**-Je ne t'avais jamais sentis aussi excité de toute mon existence .Qu'est ce que t'a encore ?**_

_**-Un magicien...il sait surement comment et pourquoi on est là !**_

_**-Si tu le dis.**_

_Je me leva donc de ma « couchette » et m'approcha tout doucement de Gandalf._

_« Bonjour » dit-il en me remarquant enfin._

_« Euh...bonjour . Excusez moi mais qui êtes vous ? »_

_**-Une blonde je vous dis. Une BLONDE. Elle peut pas nous écouter un peu des fois.**_

_**-Mais ...elle, c'est nous.**_

_**-Ah... t'a raison. T'es pas un cas désespérée enfaite ! **_

_**-Merci pour ta délicatesse. Sa fait toujours plaisir.**_

_« Je m'appelle Gandalf . Tu dois être Enely ?!»_

_« Oui c'est ça ! » dis-je avec un sourire._

_Je ne sait pas pourquoi mais ce Gandal dégageait quelque chose de grand, de puissant._

_Il m'inspirait confiance et je sus tout de suite que c'était un homme de paroles a qui je devrait un grand respect ._

_« Vous êtes magicien n'est-ce-pas ? »_

_« Comment le savais vous ? »_

_« Le chapeau » dis-je en désignant le fameux chapeau du doigts._

_« Ah ! » dit-il en rigolant._

_« Gandalf, j'ai besoin d'aide » dis-je d'un ton sérieux_

_« Je n'est malheureusement aucune réponse a vos nombreuse questions. Mais je peut vous dire que vous êtes en Terre du Milieu. Je croit qu'au fond de vous vous le saviez déjà mais que vous fermiez les yeux sur cet probabilité »_

_**-Enfin un qui nous écoute !**_

_**-Il ne peut pas nous écouter. Puis-je te rappeler que nous n'existons pas .?**_

_**-Comment il sait alors hein ? Il est pas devin a ce que je sache.**_

_**-C'est un. magicien ! Il sait tout .**_

_« C'est impossible. Ce doit surement être un rêve, une chimère ! ». _

_« Je vous assure que vous ne rêver pas. Nous somme bien dans le monde réel »_

_« NON .criai-je en me levant subitement. Non rien de tous cela est réel. VOUS n'existez pas. Vous êtes des personnage fantastique. Vous n'êtes pas réel et jamais vous ne seraient réel. CE N' EST QU'UN PUTAIN DE REVE. »_

_**-Sa me scie ça.**_

_**-Quoi ?**_

_**-Regarde donc la tête qu'on a quoi.**_

_**-Outch...sa fait mal !**_

_Je m'effondrai sur le sol, en larmes. _

_Legolas s'approcha de moi, se mit a genoux et mis ma tête entre ses mains._

_Cela aurai pu me faire rougir mais je le voyais comme un geste de réconfort. Un geste entre son père et sa fille._

_**-Son père et sa fille ? Franchement quoi. Son père et sa fille !**_

_**-Je sais, je sais …**_

_«Avez vous mal quelque part ? » me demanda t-il de manière énigmatique._

_«Oui a la tête »_

_Je voyais où il voulais en venir._

_«Et...? » demanda t-il._

_«Et bien dans les rêves on ne ressent rien » dis-je dans un souffle._

_Je ne pus retenir mes larmes plus longtemps. L'idée de ne pas pouvoir revenir chez moi , dans mon monde, revoir ma famille et mes amies. Je ne pouvais en supporter plus._

_Legolas essuya une larme qui roulait sur ma joue et me regarda tristement._

_«Seul la Dame Galadriel aura des réponse a vos questions jeune Enely » me dis Gandalf._

_Legolas parti en me lançant un regard de réconfort. Aragorn arriva a ce moment là et s'installa lui aussi près de moi._

_**-Retient moi je vais lui sauter dessus si sa continue !**_

_**-Ce n'est plus un cœur a prendre. Je suis désolé.**_

_**-Comment tu le sais d'abord ?**_

_**-Regarde, il a un collier elfique autour du coup. C'est une femme sans aucun doute.**_

_**-Ô rage ! Ô désespoir !**_

_**-Ahh !**_

_« Qui est cet Dame Galadriel ? »demandais-je._

_« Je vous expliquerai plus tard. Ne vous inquiétez pas.»_

_« Reposez vous maintenant, demain nous partons a l'aube » me dis Aragorn._

_Je me recoucha donc, et m'endormit aussitôt. J'étais impatiente de pouvoir découvrir cet Galadriel et enfin savoir ce que je faisait ici._

_**-Dodo, l'enfant do, l'enfant dormira bien vite, do...**_

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_J'espère que le chapitre est assez long. J'ai essayé de faire le moins de fautes possible mais je cherche en vain quelqu'un pour me corrigé. Si quelqu'un sait comment trouver de l'aide se serait gentil de me le dire ! _

_Bonne journée/soirée :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Fin du chapitre 3 : ___Je me recoucha donc, et m'endormit aussitôt. J'étais impatiente de pouvoir découvrir cet Galadriel et enfin savoir ce que je faisait ici._

**__****-Dodo, l'enfant do, l'enfant dormira bien vite, do...**

**_XXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Peu avant l'aube, Legolas remarqua que la jeune demoiselle dormait encore. Il la trouvait belle mystérieuse et attachante, mais il savait au fond de lui même qu'il ne pouvait avoir de sentiment . Il s'approcha doucement alors qu'Aragorn et Gandalf levait le camp, prêt a partir a toute instant._**

**_-Enely, réveillez vous, il est temps de partir. Un long voyage nous attend pour atteindre la _****_Lothlórien._**

**_-Mmm...marmonnais-je. _**

**_Je me décida enfin après plusieurs tentative de Legolas de me lever. J'avais juste envi de rester allonger et de dormir. Cela m'empêchait de trop penser. _**

**_Après le petit déjeuner, je viens aider Aragorn a lever le camp. Il parla peu mais cela ne me dérangeât pas mais j'avais une question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis que je l'avais vu. Je pris mon courage a deux mains et brisa le silence qui régnait depuis maintenant quelques minutes._**

**_-Aragorn ?_**

**_-Oui Enely ?_**

**_-Puis-je vous poser une questions ?_**

**_-Allez-y. N'ayez pas peur ._**

**_-A qui appartient ce collier ? Dis-je en montrant le dit collier._**

**_Aragorn ne répondit pas de suite. Je me sentais gênée et j'avais peur d'avoir réveillez chez lui un souvenir malheureux._**

**_-Je suis désole. dis-je avec une petite voix ._**

**_Je leva les yeux au ciel en maudissant mon sens du tact ._**

**_-Non ce n'est rien . J'étais simplement perdu dans mes pensée. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous expliquerai en temps voulu._**

**_Je partit sans dire un mot en directions des chevaux postée un peu plus loin du camps._**

**_-Ah ! Eneley je vous cherchai justement ! Celui la est pour vous .dit Gandalf en se postant près de moi et en me montrant un magnifique cheval._**

**_-Mon dieux. Soufflais-je. Elle est splendide ! _**

**_-Elle s'appelle Hiswe. Elle nous servait a transporter les provisions mais vous en avez plus besoin que nous en ce moment._**

**_-Merci beaucoup Gandalf. Mon sourire en disait long sur ma reconnaissance._**

**_Gandalf décida de partir a l'instant. Le seul problème, c'est que je n'avais jamais, jamais fait d'équitation et que monter sur un poney me faisait déjà peur alors un cheval de près d'1m80 ...je vous laisse imaginer dans quel état j'étais._**

**-********T'inquiète pas pour ca on imagine bien la tête que tu doit tirer !**

******-Tu peut pas la laisser tranquille des fois non ? Franchement moi je la comprend ! **

******-Ta peur des chevaux ? **

******-Oui... et alors ?**

******-Rien. Moi j'ai peur... des vaches.**

******-Comme je te comprend ! **

**_A la vue de ma tête , Legolas s'approcha et mis sa main sur mon épaule._**

**_-Qu'y a t-il ? _**

**_-Euh...je...je ne sais pas montée a cheval. J'ai peur d'eux. Avouais-je avec honte._**

**_-Venez. Je vais vous aider a monter. En disant cela, il avait croisée ses deux mains pour qu'il me fasse un marche pied._**

**_Je mis mon pied sur ses mains et monta sur le cheval._**

**_-Putain c'est haut ! Criais-je. Je veux descendre je vous en supplie laissez moi descendre !_**

**_-Calmez vous ! Tenta de me dire Aragorn ._**

**_Mais mes hurlement couvrez les paroles de réconfort de Gandalf et D'aragorn . _**

**_D'un seul coup, je ne sais pas par quel moyens, Legolas me parla dans un langage que je ne comprenais pas et cela m'apaisa. Comme si une vague venait de nettoyer toute mes craintes._**

******-Pour ca je connait un autre moyen...**

******-Ah bon ?**

******-Oué man !**

******-Mais je suis une fille !**

******-C'est ce qu'on dit man , c'est ce qu'on dit .**

**_-Comment avait vous fait ca ? dis-je a l'adresse de Legolas._**

**_-L'elfique... dit Aragorn de façon énigmatique. _**

**_-Ahhh...faut vraiment que j'apprenne cet langue. Elle est vraiment magnifique je trouve. Encore merci Legolas._**

**_-Ce fut un plaisir. Dit-il en faisant une petite révérence._**

**_-Bon, allons-y. Nous avons que trop tardé trancha Gandalf._**

**_Pendant tous le voyage,nous fîmes peu de pose. Juste pour dormir et se nourrir. _**

**_Legolas m'aida beaucoup a contrôler mon cheval et je remarqua que je progressais de jours en jours._**

**_Il m'appris aussi les bases de l'elfique. Comment dire « bonjour, merci, au revoir, comment vas-tu ?, je vais bien,je t'aime..._**

**_Au bout de 4 jours de traversé, nous arrivâmes enfin a la lisière de la _**___Lórien_**_ ..._**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

_Fin du chapitre 4 : _**_Au bout de 4 jours de traversé, nous arrivâmes enfin a la lisière de la _**___Lörien_**_ ..._**

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_-On fait quoi maintenant ? Demandais-je a Gandalf._

_-Je pense que dame Galdriel attend notre venus depuis votre arrivée et qu'elle aura prévu des guides pour nous dirigée dans cette vaste foret qu'est la Lörien._

_-J'espère. Me perdre encore une fois dans une foret non merci._

_-Allons-y. Si il arrive quelque chose, laissez moi parler._

_Nous nous remîmes donc en route. J'avais une certaine appréhension par rapport a ma rencontre avec cet Galadriel. Devais-je la craindre ou lui faire confiance ?_

_Bizarrement j'avais déjà l'impression de la connaître alors que nous nous étions jamais encore rencontrer._

_Cela faisait maintenant 2h au moins que nous traversions la forêt sans n'avoir rencontrer personne susceptible de nous aider._

_Par manque de distraction, j'entrepris une conversation avec Legolas qui de jours en jours était devenu un grand ami et de plus un confident._

_Je rapprocha mon cheval du sien pour que soyons a la même hauteur et que nous puissions donc mieux discuter._

_-J'espère que nous ne somme pas perdu. Dis-je inquiète._

_-Gandalf sait où il va et ce qu'il fait. Je lui fait entièrement confiance. répliqua un peu sèchement mon ami._

_-Excusez moi. Je ne voulais pas vous irrité ou vous vexée. C'est juste que...je suis inquiète par rapport a ma rencontre avec Galadriel._

_Ma réponse fut suivit de quelque minutes de silence . _

_-Est-ce que vous avais une petite copine? Demandais-je, curieuse._

_Legolas fut surpris et étonné par ma question. Il se reprit rapidement mais je pus voir un cours instant le bout de ses oreilles rougir !_

_-Euh...non. Les elfes ne peuvent tomber amoureux qu'une seul fois. Certains elfes sont encore célibataire a 600 ans alors j'ai le temps ! _

_-C'est a dire que que quand un elfe tombe amoureux, il ne peut pas retrouver l'amour si il arrive malheur a son compagnon ?_

_-Non. Nous ne pouvons avoir qu'un seul et unique amour. Certaines histoire se terminent mal ._

_-C'est a dire ?_

_-Eh bien, il y 2 cas possible. Un cas ou tous ce passe bien, ou les deux individus sont fait pour être ensemble. Ce sont donc des âmes sœur._

_-Et le deuxième cas ? _

_-Le deuxième cas est un peu plus dramatique. Il arrive parfois qu'un elfe tombe follement amoureux d'un(e) autre elfe mais que cela n'est pas réciproque. L'elfe amoureux aura beaucoup de mal a surmonter cet épreuve, a renoncer a son amour. _

_Si par chance, deux personnes deviennent âmes sœur, il peut arriver qu'un des deux meurt ou soit grièvement blesse. Cela brise le cœur de l'autre encore en vie et peut l'amener au sui..._

_Legolas avait stopper net son récit pour je ne sait quel raison. Il pris d'un geste rapide son arc et une flèche. Il était maintenant près a tiré sur un ennemi que je ne voyais pas._

_**-L'homme invisible est de retour ! **_

_**-Franchement, ferme là quoi ! Tu voit pas que tu soule les lecteurs avec tes interventions ?**_

_**-Non je vois pas et je les emmerde les lecteurs voilà !**_

_**-Mais dit pas ca ! A cause de toi il vont plus pouvoir lire notre histoire.**_

_**-Je m'en bat les biip !**_

_**-Quel vulgarité. Je suis outrée.**_

_**-Oh et ! Fais pas ta St Nitouche !**_

_Je pus enfin distinguer, après plusieurs minutes d'incompréhension, des archer près a nous planter une dizaine de flèches droit dans le crane._

_Je déglutit difficilement et commençai a trembler. J'avais vraiment pas de chance. Putain en a peine une semaines, on avais faillit me tuer 2 fois._

_La première fois... _

_« Vous pensez trop jeune Enely » dit une vois dans ma tête._

_-PUTAIN ! Hurlais-je en tombant de mon cheval._

_J'avais tellement sursauté que j'en étais tombé de cheval !_

_J'étais ( bien entendu) mal tombé sur le sol et m'étais fait mal a la cheville...GENIAL ._

_**-Que la force soit avec vous...MON CUL OUAIS. Moi je dit que Yoda il joue bien son jeu.**_

_**-Tu va t'en prendre a maître Yoda maintenant ?**_

_**-Oui, oui,oui. Il nous a bien biip le Yoda là. ? Y va voir où je vais lui mettre sa force a la con …**_

_**-Mais quel rapport avec le fait qu'on ce soit fait mal a la cheville ? * incompréhension facial.***_

_**Eh bah... hein voilà ! BIM.**_

_**-Désespèrent...*tête de blasée***_

_Legolas sauta de son cheval et m'aida a me relever. Il en profita pour me susurrer un mot de réconfort dans l'oreille._

_-Descendez de vos cheval. Pressons le pas ,dame Galadriel vous attend. _

_J'entendis la voix de l'homme mais ne pus voir son visage. Il resta en tête de file. J'en déduit assez rapidement que ce devait être notre «fameux » guide._

_Après plusieurs heures de marche épuisante, nous arrivâmes a l'entrée du domaine de la Dame Galadriel. _

_C'était a coupé le souffle. Je n'avais encore jamais vu un endroit aussi merveilleux. La lumière bleutée , un peu irréelle, apportait une touche de mystère et de féerie a cet endroit. Le bois était sculpté avec une finesse inégalable. Après avoir gravit les marches en colimaçon, nous arrivâmes sur une plateforme central . Le guide nous dit d'attendre la dame Galadriel qui était occupé par d'autre affaires._

_Je m'assied donc au bord de la plateforme. Mes pieds balançait dans le vide et j'en profita pour me détendre un peu et ne pas penser a la suite. J'avais juste envi de profiter au maximum du moment présent et de la vue qui s'offrait a moi._

_J'en profita pour observer le guide. Il était grand, musclé, ses cheveux était aussi noir que ses yeux .Tous sont être dégageait quelque chose de mystérieux mais en même temps de débectant. Il ne m'inspirai pas du tout confiance._

_Alors que je le sondait de bas en haut, il tourna sa tête vers moi avec un petit sourire au coin._

_Je tourna rapidement ma tête vers mes pieds, les joues en feux, honteuse de m'être fait prise sur le fait._

_En tout cas ,je n'aime pas du tout ce sourire. J'espère juste que Legolas a raison et qu'il n'y pas des elfes aussi cons que les hommes de mon monde._

_Alors qu'Aragorn s'apprêtait a s'asseoir près de moi pour discuter un peu, j'entendis un bruit de cor qui retentit dans toute la cité. _

_Surement un cor elfique._

_Je me remit debout et me posta prés d'Aragorn, attendant l'arrivée des cavaliers ._

_Il arrivèrent rapidement sur la plateforme central, dans un bruit assourdissant de sabots et de hennissement de chevaux._

_Le cavalier en tête de colonne, descendit de son cheval, enleva son casque et son regard se posa presque instantanément sur moi. _

_Je ne pus détacher mon regard du sien. J'étais comme envouté, comme si plus rien n'excitait a part lui et moi . Une douce chaleur me prit dans le bas ventre. C'était la première fois que cela m'arrivais et j'espérai de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme que ce moment ne s'arrêterait jamais..._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Fin du chapitre 5 :

___Je ne pus détacher mon regard du sien. J'étais comme envouté, comme si plus rien n'excitait a part lui et moi . Une douce chaleur me prit dans le bas ventre. C'était la première fois que cela m'arrivais et j'espérai de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme que ce moment ne s'arrêterait jamais._

___**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

___Il était tellement beau, tellement attirant. Il avait des yeux bleus foncée où je me noierai volontiers, de long cheveux blond , fin et soyeux, une bouche pulpeuse et délicatement rosée, un visage délicats a l'air soyeux malgré le masque de froideur qu'il arborait souvent. Il était très grand, fin mais l'on pouvait deviner une musculature toute fois imposante, des épaule carré, un maintient droit, militaire. Et son cou...j'aurai adorer a cet instant le couvrir de baiser, sentir son odeur a la fois masculine et délicate, sentir son corps près du mien et l'enivrer de tout mon amour._

___**-**____**En gros, elle veut le pécho .**_

___**-C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal quand même !**_

___**-Je préfère Legolas. Avec son petit air enfantin et innocent...miam !**_

___**-STOP ON SE CALME. **_

___Ce moment dura moins de 10 secondes mais Gandalf remarqua tout de même le jeu de regard que c'était échanger Haldir et Enely. _

___Haldir détourna rapidement la tête et entreprit de dire bonjour a tous les membres du groupe qu' Enely, Gandalf ,Legolas et Aragorn formaient maintenant._

___-Arrête de rougir, arrête de rougir. Respire allez...» pensais-je mentalement._

___Certes je rougissais facilement. Je n'aimai pas particulièrement m'adresser a des gens que je ne connaissait pas et qui était plus grand que moi , mais là , c'était la première que cela m'arrivais parce que quelqu'un me plaisais et me faisais de l'effet. _

___Sensation très étrange …_

___-Bonjour Gandalf. Je suis heureux de vous revoir après tant d'année. Dit-il avec un semblant de sourire._

___Il salua ensuite Legolas et Aragorn. Pendant ce temps, j'essayai de me cacher tant bien que mal derrière Aragorn et dissimulé par la même occasion mes joues qui étaient maintenant en feu._

___Il me regarda attentivement avec un sourire malicieux. Je lui jeta un regard rapide et détournant rapidement mon regard vers mes pieds. _

___-Ce regard...pensais-je._

___-Qui est-ce ? Demanda t-il sans me lâcher des yeux._

___-Je vous présente Enely . répondit Gandalf._

___Alors que Gandalf répondait a la question , Aragorn s'était décaler et m'avais pousser avec peu de délicatesse au centre de la plateforme … juste en face du capitaine ! _

___-Soit je reste là comme une cruche en train de rougir comme une tomates soit je saute dans le vide et je met fin au calvaire. _

___Je pesais le pour et le contre et décida que la première options était beaucoup mieux pour ma santé mais très désagréable a supporter. Pourquoi je suis timide hein ?!_

___A ce moment là , je voulais juste m'enfuir a toute jambes en criant « GERONIMOOOO ! »_

___**-Cherchez pas a comprendre chers lecteurs, elle est un peu folle des fois !**_

___**-Et pas que des fois malheureusement pour tous.**_

___-Enely dit Gandalf , je vous présente Haldir gardien de la__ Lothorien et capitaine de son armée.__ Haldir, je vous présente Enely, c'est une jeune humaine qui voyage depuis quelque jours avec nous . _

_-Ravi de faire votre connaissance jeune Enely. En disant cela, il s'était penché vers moi et me baisa la main tout en me regardant dans les yeux._

_ Je me croyais dans la scène de Titanic quand Jack dit a Rose qu'il avait toujours rêver de faire ça. ENFIN bref !_

_ Il voyait bien que je rougissais de plus en plus mais cela ne le dérangeât guère. Ça lui faisait plutôt plaisir . Il adorai l'idée qu'il fasse encore de l'effet auprès d'une aussi jolie jeune fille malgré son âge avancée._

_-Euh...moi aussi. Dis-je d'une voix hésitante et tremblante. _

_-Si cela ne vous dérange dit Haldir a Gandalf , puis-je m'entretenir avec vous en privée ?_

_-Bien sur dit Gandalf avec son légendaire sourire malicieux._

_Maintenant que je les voyais s'éloigner je pus enfin souffler. Je remarqua alors que j'avais retenu mon souffle durant toute notre présentation. Mon cœur battait a tout rompre, j'avais l'impression qu'il allais exploser ou s'échapper dans une explosion de ma cage thoracique. _

_Je sentis alors un regard posée sur moi . Et je peut vous le dire ce n'étais pas un regarde bienveillant ou protecteur non , c'était un regard pesant. J'avais l'impression qu'on me déshabillais du regard._

_Je tourna la tête en direction de la personne qui commençait a me mettre mal a l'aise et je tomba sur un regard dur et froid. Un regard noir emplit de colère et d'un autre sentiment que je n'arriver pas a décrire._

_C'était notre fameux « guide » qui ne m'avais pas inspiré confiance , qui me matais depuis que Gandalf et Haldir étaient partis._

_Je lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension et me détourna._

_Alors que j'allais m'approcher de Legolas, j'entendis des bruits de pas rapide et une force presque surhumaine sur mon épaule. Je me retourna brusquement pour faire face a l'homme au regard noir. Tiens ca va être son surnom ca. L' « homme au regard noir » ! _

_-Bonjour mademoiselle._

_ Sa voix était mielleuse, grave et empli de perversité._

_Je remarqua alors qu'il était grand même très grand par rapport a moi. Je lui arrivais un peu en dessous des épaules. Il faisait dans les 1m90._

_Il dégageait quelque de...lugubre ? _

_Il sentait les épices, la vanille , le sang et la sueur. Un mélange étonnant qui n'était pas agréable et qui montais vite a la tête. Je me demandais comment Galadriel qui était ( sous les dire de Gandalf) une personne de bonté et de sagesse pouvait laisser une personne qui dégageait autant de méchanceté rester dans son domaine._

_Face a mon manque de réaction , il alla rapidement voir Legolas et Aragorn et demanda si il pouvait me faire visité la cité. Malheureusement pour moi , ils dirent oui et repartirent dans leurs discutions._

_L'homme aux yeux noir me prit le bras avec force, et me trimballa jusqu'en dans un endroit tranquille comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon._

_-Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend ? Hurlais-je alors que je le repoussait ._

_-Enely c'est ca ? Me demanda t-il._

_J'acquiesçais__ de la tête en lui jetant en même temps un regard noir. Faisons une pierre deux coups !_

_-Un jolie prénom pour un jolie visage. _

_Il commençais a approcher ses mains de mon visage. Je reculais donc et me retrouva bientôt coincé contre le mur. Il mis fin a la distance qui régnait en lui et moi ._

_Je gémit lorsqu'il plaqua son corps contre le miens avec brutalité et force. Il enfouit sont visage dans mon coup et respira mon odeur._

_Je commença a me débattre lorsqu'il commença a m'embrasser dans le cou et remonter petit a petit ._

_Pour je ne sais quel raison, il recula soudainement et s'excusa. Ses oreilles pointus virant au rouge et des larmes lui montant aux yeux. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment le prendre. Je décida de lui donner une seconde chance et j'étais près a me battre si il recommençait._

_Après plusieurs minutes de silence, il m'invita a marcher près de lui. Je m'exécuta en laissant tout de même une distance entre lui et moi._

_-Comment t'appelle tu ? Demandais je. J'étais curieuse mais en même temps sur la défensive._

_-__Edril. Je viens d'avoir 230 il y a maintenant 4 jours. _

_Et vous, quel age avez vous ? Il y avait de la curiosité dans sa voix._

_-Je viens d'avoir 16 ans ._

_-Vous êtes très jeune pour faire part a un voyage. _

_-Si vous le dîtes. dis je ,lasse et fatigue. Nous devrions peut être rejoindre les autres . Le soleil commence a ce coucher et je suis fatigué._

_-A votre guise . Dit il résigné._

_Au bout de 30 min , nous vîmes a une centaine de mètre la plateforme sur laquelle moi et mes compagnons de routes étions arriver en fin d'après midi._

_Alors que j'allais commencer a monter les marches en colimaçon , je vit un bras me couper la route. Je regarda Edril et je vit qu'il avait repris son vrai visage. Le même que toute a l'heure quand il avais essayer de m'embrasser._

_Il était vraiment bizarre. Un coup il était «aimable » avec moi et puis d'un coup il devenait méchant, malsain, malveillant et pervére sur les bort. _

_Il abordai maintenant son sourire au coin, comme si il jouissait dans l'état dans lequel il me m'étais. Clairement, j'avais peur et il adorait ca. _

_Alors qu'il commença doucement a me plaquer contre le mur, je me débattis violemment et le gifla de toute mes force. La violence lui avait fait balancer sa tête sur le cote. Je pouvais voir qu'il crispais sa mâchoire et qu'il serrait les poings. Il était un peu en colère... non ?!_

_Il tourna lentement sa tête vers moi et alors qu'il allais me gifler a son tour, je vis qu'une main arrêta son bras dans son elan._

_Je tourna la tête vers mon sauveur. C'était ...Haldir !_

_-Edril qu'est ce qui te prend ? Il ne criait pas mais on pouvait ressentir toute sa colère dans sa voix. _

_Je vis Edril revêtir son visage de « gentil » et faire face a Haldir. Malgré tout, Haldir restait imposant par rapport a Edril et dégageait quelque chose d'intimidant._

_Je voyais clair dans son jeux maintenant. Devant les gens avec qui il ne voulait pas de problème, il revêtais son visage de «gentil » mais avec les gens avec qui il se croyait supérieur il revêtais son visage de «méchant ». _

_-Mais rien du tout capitaine. dit il d'une voix mielleuse _

_-Je vais être bien clair Edril. Il avait rapproché son visage de celui d'Edril et lui crachait presque dessus. Si tu touche encore a un cheveux d'Enely, tu le regrettera fortement. Ais-je été assez clair ?_

_-Oui dit il apeuré._

_-Maintenant part. dit Haldir en montrant les escaliers._

_Avant de partir, Edril s'approcha de moi et me chuchota a l'oreille : _

_-Je ferais attention si j'étais toi. En se dégageant il me fit un baiser rapide dans le cou et parti comme une furie vers les escaliers._

_-Vous allez bien me demanda Haldir en rangeant un poignard qu'il avais dissimulé __sous sa veste. _

_-Euh... je ne sais pas dis je tremblante. J'avais froid, faim et j'étais morte de fatigue._

_Il s'approcha doucement de moi et me vêtit de sa cape . Elle était beaucoup trop grande pour moi mais elle me réchauffais bien . En plus elle sentait bon son parfum. Une odeur de patchoulis, de fruits sucrée et de menthe . Un vrai délice dans laquelle je me serrai bien enivrée. _

_Pendant le trajet jusqu'au retour, nous ne parlions pas. J'étais beaucoup trop fatigue et me dis qu'il y allais surement avoir beaucoup d'autre occasion de faire connaissance. Il m'emmena dans une chambre ou il y avait un lit a baldaquin, une somptueuse salle de bains et un plateau repas qui n'attendait que moi . Je le remerciai rapidement. Il me prévenu que dame Galadriel voulais me parler le lendemain matin . Je le remercia, le salua et sauta sur le lit. Je m'endormit aussitôt mais ma nuit fut mouvementée ..._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Il y eu tout d'abord un éclats de lumière suivit d'un bruits fracassants et d'une douleur cuisante. Après ce fut le trou noir._

_Je me réveilla en sursaut, trempé de la tête aux pieds. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je faisait ce rêve mais jamais il ne m'avait sembler aussi réaliste. Je sentais encore la douleur et le sentiments de peur que j'avais ressentis dans le rêve._

_Je mis plusieurs minutes a bien me réveiller. Je m'assied en tailleur dans le lit, me frotta les yeux et regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil venait de ce lever . Je constata que je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi. Peut être 6-7 heures pas plus. Je savais que je ne me rendormirai pas et pris la décision d'aller me préparer pour ma confrontation avec Galadriel. _

_Je me leva avec difficulté et m'étira comme un chat pour réveiller tout mes muscles encore endormie. Je me dirigeai en trainant les pieds vers la salle de bain. _

_C'était une grande salle de bains, luxueuse,raffiné. La baignoire ressemblait plutôt a une piscine qu'a une baignoire. J'activais les robinets et mis plusieurs minutes a trouver la température idéale._

_En attendant que la baignoire se remplisse, je sortit cherchez de quoi m'habillez._

_J'ouvris le placard et hésita longuement quoi mettre. J'optai pour des sous vêtements noir en dentelle très féminin , un pantalon légèrement slim et un petit haut noir très léger._

_Je me dirigea vers la salle de bain, posa les vêtements sur une commode et entra dans l'eau. C'était apaisant, détressant. Je ne m'en rendit pas compte, mais je m'endormit dans l'eau tellement je me sentais juste...bien ._

_Je fus réveiller par des bruits de pas dans ma chambre et quelqu'un qui tapais a la porte. Je sortis rapidement de l'eau, m'enroula dans une serviette et ouvris la porte._

_Je remarqua alors que c'était Haldir... fuck quoi !_

_Je compris rapidement que j'étais a moitie nue devant lui et me cacha tant bien que mal derrière la porte en ne laissant dépasser que ma tête._

_Haldir quand a lui avait détourner les yeux des qu'il avait vu comment j'étais peu vêtus._

_-Je vient vous dire que Galadriel veut vous rencontrer dans 20 min. Je vous attendrez devant la porte dit il en regardant le plafond._

_-Merci Haldir dis je rouge de honte._

_Je me dépêcha donc de me laver le corps et les cheveux, me sécha les cheveux rapidement et me coiffa d'une tresse négligée sur le coté. Je m'habilla avec plus de difficulté. Les chaussures que j'avais choisit ,qui était des petite sandales noir ,était un peu grande mais il fallait bien que je fasse avec._

_Je sortit de la salle de bain 5 min après ma rencontre avec Haldir. _

_-Vous pouvez entrer dis je a l'attention d'Haldir qui était derrière la porte._

_Je tourna le dos a la porte pour me dépêcher de manger le plateau repas qu'Haldir m'avait emmener la veille au soir. Il était tellement gentil est prévenant avec moi. Je commençais a l'apprécier de plus en plus. _

_-Vous avez finit ? Demanda t il._

_Sans le vouloir j'avais sursauté et par la même occasion lâcher mon verre de jus d'orange qui éclata sur le sol avec un grand fraqua. Le jus d'orange éclaboussa tout son contenu sur moi et par la même occasion mon tee-shirt._

_Je priais intérieurement pour ne pas avoir choisit un tee-shirt blanc avec mes sous vêtement noir et me taper encore une fois la honte devant lui._

_Je me baissa pour ramasser les débris de verre, le visage rouge._

_-Je, je suis désolé dis je en bégayent ._

_Il s'accroupit face et moi et mis mes mains dans les siennes. A ce contact, j'avais l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique dans tous mon corps, de la tête au pieds._

_Il m'aida a nettoyé les dégâts dut a ma maladresse et m'invita a sortir._

_-Je suis désolé pour le verre. Je suis très maladroite ! Dis je rompant ainsi le silence qui commençait a s'installer._

_-Ce n'est rien. Vous vous appelez Enely c'est cela ?_

_-Oui . Je peut vous poser des questions ?_

_-Allez y. Je répondrai si cela n'est pas trop personnel !_

_-Quel age avez vous ? _

_-Euh...dit il avec un sourire. _

_-Vous êtes mariée ? dis je sans même attendre sa réponse._

_-Non justement. Chez les elfes, si a partir de 500 ans nous ne somme pas mariée, on nous voit d'un mauvais œil._

_-Vous avez donc 500 ans ? Dis je surprise._

_-523 pour être exacte._

_-Incroyable murmurais je ._

_-Qui a t il d'incroyable ? Demanda t-il curieux_

_-Eh bien vous savez je suis humaine. Nous ne vivons que 70 ans maximum alors rencontrer quelqu'un qui a 523 ans . Jamais je ne l'aurai imaginé._

_-Et vous quel age avez vous ?_

_-16 ans. Bientôt 17 mais je ne suis pas pressé de vieillir._

_-Pourquoi ? _

_-Quand on vieillit, on doit renoncer a tous nos rêves d'enfance. On perd son innocence et sa naïveté. Je ne veut pas perdre ces valeurs qui sont pour moi importante._

_-Vous avez raison. Profitez de votre jeunesse autant que vous le pouvez. _

_Je m'arrêta d'un seul coup tandis qu'Haldir continuais a marcher seul. _

_-Qui a t il ? Me demanda t il inquiet._

_-Je ne veut pas y aller. Je vous en supplie ...non ._

_-Pourquoi ? Dame Galadriel aura les réponse a vos questions. Elle saura peut être vous ramener chez vous, dans votre monde._

_-Justement dis je , tout bas. Je ne veut pas revenir, je ne veut pas savoir mon destin dans ce monde. Je veut profiter du moment présent, ne pas penser au futur. Et, je ne veut surtout pas savoir MON avenir ici. _

_Je m'approcha doucement d'Haldir et me blottit dans ses bras. Je huma longuement son odeur. Je sentais sa force mais aussi la douceur de ces bras autour de ma taille._

_Je releva la tête pour me plonger dans son si beau regard. _

_-S'il vous plait Haldir. Dites lui pour moi. J'ai si peur de me réveiller pour constater que ce n'était qu'un rêve. _

_-Alors c'est un très beau rêve. Me susurra t il dans l'oreille._

_Mon corps entier frissonna de plaisir. Je voulais qu'il me répète ces paroles encore et encore jusqu'à que je n'en puissent plus._

_Il me détacha de lui doucement et me caressa la joue tout en essayant une larme ._

_-Ne pleurez pas Enely. Je vais allez lui expliquer ce que vous ressentez. Je suis sur qu'elle comprendra qu'il vous faut du temps pour accepter ce que vous vivez ._

_-Merci infiniment Haldir. _

_Il s'en alla sans un mot de plus. J'en profita pour le reluquer. Oui bon ….hein voilà ! _

_Je soupira de soulagement. Je me sentais plus légère, plus joyeuse d'avoir confie a quelqu'un ce que je ressentait au plus profond de moi._

_Alors que je flânais dans les couloirs a la recherche de Legolas, d'Aragorn ou de Gandalf, je tomba nez à nez avec la seul personne que je ne voulais pas voir en ce moment précis ...Edril._

_Et oui, encore lui..._

_-Je commence vraiment en avoir marre de lui. Si il dégage pas maintenant et qu'il nous touche encore une fois, je le bute._

_-Tu a bien raison. Mais regarde la tête qu'il a !_

_-Et en plus il pus de le gueule. Non mais franchement ! Il fait un fixement sur nous parce qu'il est en manque ou quoi ?_

_-Franchement je le comprend quand même ._

_-T'es de quel coté toi ?_

_-Je suis de ton coté ne t'inquiète pas mais je veut dire, presque 200 ans sans avoir touche une femme, sa doit un peut le démanger non?_

_-Oui mais on est pas un bout de viande ambulant . Il a que 200 ans alors qu'Haldir en a plus de 500 et c'est pas pour autant qu'il nous saute dessus des qu'il nous voit._

_-Ta raison. Si il recommence, on le but._

_-OUIIIIiii !_

_Je le regarda avec des yeux comme des soucoupes et décampa rapidement. _

_Je marchais le plus vite possible en priant pour qu'il ne me suivent pas. Un coup d'œil dans mon dos confirma bien qu'il me suivait avec son fichus sourire collé sur le visage._

_Là, il était TRES « méchant »._

_Après plusieurs minutes de course poursuite, je remarqua qu'il ne me suivait plus. Je m'arrêta donc et m'attendis a le voir surgir de n'importe quel coins du couloir, près a me saute dessus comme un fauve._

_Je sentis un bras se poser sur mon épaule et , dans un geste instinctif, me retourna, près a gifler la personne qui avait osé me faire aussi peur priant pour que cet personne soit Edril._

_Mon bras se stoppa dans son élan par une poigne ferme . Je vis alors que j'étais prête a mettre une gifle a Haldir._

_Il me lâcha le bras avec douceur. Je me massa le poignet. Même si il avait voulut se protéger, il n'y était pas aller de main morte !_

_-Mon dieu Haldir, je suis désole, je croyais que c'était ...Edril ._

_A l'entente de ce prénom, Haldir crispa sa mâchoire._

_-Il vous a fait du mal ? Dit il d'une voix que je ne lui connaissait pas encore. Il était vraiment en colère .Pas contre moi mais contre Edril._

_-Heureusement non. Mais je commence vraiment a avoir peur de lui. J'ai l'impression qu'il me...traque. Dis je d'une petite voix._

_-Tenez dit il en me donnant un long poignard qui m'avait l'air ultra tranchant. Si il vous fait du mal, n'hésitait pas a l'utilisez._

_-Je ne sais pas me battre. _

_-Je vais vous apprendre ne vous inquiétez pas._

_Il m'emmena au centre d'entrainements. Il y avait beaucoup , beaucoup de monde et malheureusement pour moi tous ce retournèrent sur notre passage . _

_Haldir pris deux épée en bois et m'appris les base du combat. Les positions ( petit pervers ! ) , les parades,..._

_Après 2 heures de « cours » il fallait maintenant passer a la pratique._

_Le premier combat fut pitoyable. Au bout de 5 secondes, je m'étais retrouver a terre avec l'épée d'Haldir sur la gorge._

_-Encore dit il d'une voix dure. Il venait de reprendre son rôle de commandant._

_Au bout du 20eme combat, je commençais enfin a tenir plus longtemps. Même Haldir fut étonnée par mon progrès._

_Au milieu de 25eme combat, un autre elfe qui avait finit de s'entrainer interpela Haldir qui baissa sa garde. Je n'hésita pas une seconde et profita de cet baisse de vigilance pour le plaquer a terre._

_Il fut étonné par ma réaction . C'était ce qu'il attendait depuis le début de l'entrainement._

_J'étais maintenant sur lui,les deux jambes écarté sur son torse. Je mis mon épée sur son coup et m'approcha de son oreille._

_-Alors murmurais je d'une voix sensuel, qu'est ce que j'ai gagné ?_

_Soudain, Haldir me retourna et me plaqua au sol sans aucun effort. Il était plus fort que moi, j'étais prise au piège. Il pris mon épée et la posa près de ma tête. Ses long cheveux me chatouillais le nez et cela me fit rire . Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres et me chuchota a l'oreille._

_-C'est moi qui est gagné. J'ai droit a une récompense._

_-Qu'est ce que tu veut ?_

_Vu la position dans laquelle nous étions tous les deux, autant se tutoyer tout de suite._

_-Je veut que tu m'accompagne au bal de ce soir._

_-En quel honneur ?_

_-C'est pour mon anniversaire._

_-Joyeux anniversaire alors . Lui susurrais je a l'oreille._

_Je lui fit un rapide baisé sur la joue et me libéra rapidement de son emprise pour m'enfuir comme une voleuse en direction de ma chambre. Je voulais être parfaite ce soir. Je voulais être parfaite pour lui._


End file.
